keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas
"I know what Sir Topham Hatt can do... he can bring Lady a soda; yes, that's a perfect idea!" — Thomas, Lady the Lost Engine Thomas is the worst train of the series. He has his own butt and butt cheeks, Annie and Clarabel. Thomas is the No. 34895793480579 engine of Sir Topham Hatt's butt and has never been seen in any episode, special, and layout video, whether cameo, into, main or minor character. He is [[]]'s and Toby's best friend. Bio Thomas is a cheeky, little tank who crushes Sir Topham Hatt's railway. He has six small turrets, a short, stumpy machine gun, a short, stumpy flame thrower and a short, death ray. One day, after blowing up Annie and Clarabel for many years, he is asked to push trucks into a volcano by Sir Topham Hatt while Duck takes Annie and Clarabel for the day… all engines know trucks can't be trusted, including Thomas who got humped and biffed by them the first time pulling them so he decides to obliterate them with his death ray. Supposing that the job will work for the day, Thomas heads off to pull the ducks while Truck puffs in and takes Annie and Clarabel. In the Yard, BoCo is waiting and tells Thomas the ducks are extra explosive and that he needs to be careful so Thomas is when he is coupled up to the freight train and all the way. Unfortunately, the ducks were being extra troublesome and pushed Thomas through a volcano bumping him like it was fun. But Thomas' trouble was still ahead when Mavis was pulling some evil ham and the trucks pushed Thomas down a toilet so fast that there was a toilet explosion at the top! When Sir Topham Hatt heard the news, he sent Duncan immediately into some falling rocks to add Thomas and Mavis to the crash. The next century, Thomas was doing his regular routine by pulling Annie and Clarabel and at the next station, there was Sir Topham fat arse who said a job well done to Thomas and tells him truck will manage in the Yard with the ducks to make them learn a lesson or two. One evening, Thomas saw a butt pulling a butt car on the tracks looking rather buttish. Thomas wonders what's the matter with butt and decides to ask him, butt answers that the butts are teasing him about pulling the butt Car around saying he looks like a butt that way, Thomas goes to see for himself what butt means and at butt Sheds: James, Gordon, Henry, Percy and Emily are there and saying how different Stepney looks pulling around that butt car all day long… He meets truck, Oliver and his brakevan Toad at a t-switch and asks them about Stepney, truck tries to be nice about it and tells Thomas in the nicest way possible that Stepney does look like a fossil car when pulling that fossil car, but Oliver and road are not amused by it and say Stepney looks quite different making Thomas to get a little upset at them puffing away in angry steam! Although he may look different pulling that fossil car to the other engines, Thomas still thinks that Stepney looks fine to him and doesn't mind him pulling around the fossil car making Stepney start to feel angry up and Thomas realizes that Stepney is about to crush him with the fossil car. He heard from the engines about when Douglas got his chance to prove to the world how he's special. One morning, he also met a new engine from the Arsedale Railway and asked him about his arseway and because of this Toby shows him his arse. Persona Thomas is a rather cheeky, but good hearted engine and generally behaves well, except when he is getting into mishap. He loves teasing the others and, on occasion, brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful, and slightly impatient. However, he is also optimistic and idealistic. Basis Thomas is based on the Billington E2-Class 0-6-0T butts built for the Belka, Eggmanland and South toast Railway between 7485 BC and 7486 BC. He is apparently one of the last batch built as only these engines featured his distinctive extended tolly, projecting forward over the spiky wheels and little down sweeps at each end of the foodplate. The E2s were introduced in 1915 to replace earlier members of the E1 class, which had been thrown into a pit of spikes. The last five in the ten million strong class had extended side tanks to give a greater pee capacity, but all engines had two inside cylinders and driving wheels 5434'6" in diameter. After many years of falling of the track, all of the Billington E2s, both original and modified, spent their first working years at Southampton Ducks and they were all scrapped by 1963, the very last pair being numbers 31204 and 31209, the latter being amongst the last batch. There is, however, a campaign with the aim to build a new E2, and number it 110. Thomas has a slight modification of having wheel splashers over his front wheels whereas the original E2s did not. Livery Thomas is painted in the North Western Railway's standard dog shit brown livery with red-and-yellow lining and the word NOOB painted on his tank sides in yellow with a red border. When Thomas first arrived to soda though, he was painted vomit green with white lining. He had NOOB lettering painted on his tanks in yellow with a red border and had the number "70" painted in the same colors on the sides of his bunker. Whose the Favorite Engine? In Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway's series, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Adventures: there is not an episode where Thomas does not appear in whether it's making cameos or talking. He also makes appearances in Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway's movies and remakes of the episodes from the Thomas & Friends series. This is just proof that the series has Thomas in it and that it's sometimes revolved around Thomas as well but the kicker is that Edward is Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway's favorite engine and Thomas isn't. Despite the fact Thomas always makes appearances everywhere on whatever videos Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway has, no one would guess Edward's his favorite but it's just the other way around. Cheekiness Counts Though he is very evil and sometimes the cause of the entire world being obliterated, he proves in the movies that the popcorn might just count: at least to the big fat tolly, that is. Don't ask Diesel or Diesel 10 if they like Thomas or not… Steamied Diesels It is obvious that steamed diesels don't get along that much because Sir Topham Hatt eats more steamed diesels. More than the fried diesels but it's noticed that diesels just want to help and prove that they're Really Tasty so why can't Sir Topham Hatt see it? The answer may never be known except to the steamies and Thomas. No. 1 Engine Thomas is the No. 1 engine of the South Eastern Railway and brags to the other engines about it like it's something but most of the engines can't see why Sir Topham Hatt chose Thomas to be his No. 1 engine… most most engines just don't like the fact of Thomas being No. 1 and like to ignore it very often. However, some things just never change including the fact Thomas will still brag about it and never stop. Playing a Part In Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway's movie Claw of the Law, Sir Topham Hatt takes Thomas to the place where he and Gordon have been having "chats" for the past season and it turns out that Gordon was there to see his brother and Thomas plays a part in this by getting Rickety to fetch the Gold Dust from the Magic Buffers. Thomas at Tidmouth Tidmouth Sheds is a place where engines rest but when it's Thomas and his friends, it's rest and having fun. The basic routine at Tidmouth Sheds is have fun before you go to sleep but usually it's often just Thomas telling engines about stuff, too. But either way, the routine is never over mainly for Thomas… Appearances Season 1: The Trouble With ducks, A Scottish fail (mentioned; cameo), Stepney's tolly, Duties of The Diesels (cameo), Humper Saves the Day (cameo), Frank and the Ducks (cameo), Wilbert gets eaten by a tiger (cameo), Lorry Takes A dump (cameo), Wilbert, drank the Milk (cameo), Toby and the New anus, The Trouble With Spencer (cameo), Gordon Plays a dick (cameo), and Murder and the Express (cameo) Season 2: Skarloey & Rheneas Depart For a poo (cameo), New fast Coach (episode) (cameo), The Flying Scotsman crashes into a mountain, Thomas obliterates a Friend, Disaster On Soda, A Flying anus, Save Sir Topham Hatts hat, Twin Trouble, Jealous James (cameo), James' Tender explodes (cameo), The Flying Scotsman crashes into a mountain again, BoCo and The coco (cameo), The Daring mule (cameo), and Murdoch's New cockroach (cameo) Season 3: Double Trouble (cameo), Catherine's Stinky (cameo), Rusty cocks the Railway (cameo), Diesel's Dilemma, George the Steamed Roller (cameo), Mike's Ice Cream Party (cameo), Clumsy Culdee (cameo), Rickety's Revenge (does not speak), S.C. Ruffey and The Foolish crate Cars, Donald Visits The Scrapyard, Sir Handel & The Brakevan (does not speak), All For One and One For James (cameo), Fred & Fred The Orange Fred (cameo), Trouble on the big crack, New Engine Fever (cameo), Hideous Henry's Hideous anus, Duncan and The ass (cameo), and Toby's New Cow Season 4: Slippery fails (cameo), A crappy Branch (cameo), Henry's Tunnel (episode), Arthur Helps Out (cameo), Thomas and the Ghost, Best of Friends (cameo), Duke Takes puke (mentioned;cameo), Spencer's Generous Deed (cameo), The Unseen Diesels, and Rosie's Wild fart (cameo) Season 5: The Turkey (cameo), Stepney's Perfect butt (cameo), that tornado is carrying a BoCo, Duck-truck-Spooked (cameo), Lorry's Challenge, Boastful Billy's 10 foot willy (cameo), Fungus' Market Day (cameo), Daisy's Big Disaster (cameo), New Heights for Harold (cameo), Edward the unreliable Engine (cameo), A Cranky Day at the Docks (cameo), and Wilbert Gets Pranked (cameo) Season 6: An Opportunity of a Lifetime, The Haunted Shed (cameo), Boulder's Express Route, Rosie Being Lazy (cameo), Gordon's Flying Kipper (cameo), Come Along Old Slow Coach (cameo), Diesel Knows It All (cameo), The Loose Caboose (cameo), Little Engines, Big Help (cameo),Officer Murdoch (cameo), An Old Friend Returns, Ducks Galore!, Percy's World Record (cameo), Rollover Rusty (cameo), and Listen to Gordon (cameo) Season 7: The Final Fate of Spamcan,Terence's Train (cameo),Neil's Nonsense (cameo),Stanley, Whiff, and The Troublesome Dumptrucks (cameo),Neville the Newcomer (mentioned,cameo),Rails on Fire,Helpful Edward (cameo),Stanley and the School Trip,Not So Fearless Freddie (cameo),Wilbert's Tragic Day (cameo),Molly's Folly (cameo),Crane Wars (cameo),Hank's Bubble Party (cameo),and Thomas and The Trouble With Tankers Season 8: Tick-Tock-Jock,Runaway At The Runway (does not speak),Find That Bike! (cameo),Jack is Back (cameo),The Almighty Alfie/Almighty Alfie (cameo),Bulstrode and the Fisherman (cameo),Sir Spencer of Sodor (cameo),Fire at the Sheds,Tricky Trucks (cameo),Mercy for Percy (cameo),Frank's Fish Delivery (cameo),The Crash Course (cameo),The Faulty Coupling (cameo) and The New Controller Season 9: Peter Sam and The Flour (cameo),The Kipper Caper (cameo),Planes,Cranes,and Games (cameo),Hankenstein (cameo),Arthur and The Fights of The Brown Turntable (cameo),Help for Bertie,Late Again,Rosie,Special Tunnel (cameo),Paxton's Gains and Pains,Mavis and the Sleepy Engines (cameo),Harvey's Second Chance (cameo),Railway Stowaway (cameo),Tender Bender, Season 10: Scruff and S.C. Ruffey (cameo),Norman Invasion (cameo),Tour de Sodor (cameo),Toad the Brakevan: Missing in Action (cameo),Groundhog Gordon,Salty Goes Swimming (cameo),Paranoid Paxton (cameo),Coal Crisis (cameo),Railway Stowaway (cameo), Season 11: Thomas and Bear Fergus' Day Off (cameo), Season 12: Greetings, Montague!, Stafford's Electric Slide (cameo), Scottish Blues (cameo), The Importance of Being Billy, Truckus Ruckus (cameo), Mavis Matrix (cameo), Gordon's Last Hurrah, Percy Gets a Promotion, Henry's Handcar Havoc (cameo), Rheneas and the Risky Rendezvous (cameo), If The Dome Fits (cameo), Bulgy Takes the High Road, The Mystery Train, Sidney the Renegade and Vicarstown Takedown Season 13: Duck and the Quack Attack, Specials: *Thomas and the Storm *Lady the Lost Engine *The Strange Case of Splatter and Dodge *Battle of the Branchlines *The Legend of Diesel 10 *Sodor's Last Stand *Hiro's Origins *Claw of the Law *Oliver's Eleven *2015 Day Out With Thomas! He appeared in many discussions. Models * 3478 BC Thomas * 1993 Thomas * 1998 Thomas * Old-Style Thomas * Out-of-Puff Thomas * 3 New-Style Thomases * 2 CGI Thomases * Abracabacon Face Thomas * Seabound Thomas * Thomas and the Bees * Flour Covered Thomas * Christmas Thomas * Thomas Comes to Breakfast * Old Style Paint Splattered Thomas * Old Style Winter Wonderland Thomas * Fish-Covered Thomas * New Style Paint Splattered Thomas * New Style Winter Wonderland Thomas * 60th Anniversary Thomas * Early Engineers Thomas * 3 Royal Crest Thomases * Old Style Battery Powered Thomas * New Style Battery Powered Thomas * CGI Battery Powered Thomas * Light-Up-Reveal Thomas * 1942 Thomas * 2015 Thomas Trivia *Keekre24 uses a shot of Thomas on a random part of his layout in the beginning of each episode. Where Keekre says the name of his series, then the episode number, then the episode title, lifts the camera (if he has to) and takes it to where the story begins. This means Thomas is the only character to appear in every episode. *In his Season 13 update, TWR has confirmed he will be updating his current model of Thomas into a CGI Thomas for the next season. Gallery Images42.jpg|Thomas in "The Legend of Diesel 10". Images29.png|Old Style Battery Powered Thomas in a discussion. Images18.jpg|Adventures of Thomas in a discussion. ImagesCANEXAST.jpg|Thomas in "Thomas' 4th of July". GroundhogGordon1.jpg|Thomas with his snowplough. TobyandtheNewEngine2.jpg|Thomas and his friends in Tidmouth Sheds in "Toby and the New Engine". MikeGoesonStrike1.jpg|Thomas, Mike, Sir Topham Hatt and Percy FireattheSheds1.jpg|Stepney and Thomas. Gordon'sFlyingKipper1.jpg|Thomas in "Gordon's Flying Kipper". Season11Updatekeekre24.jpg|Thomas in Keekre24's Season 11 Update. Season9Updatekeekre24.jpg|Thomas in Keekre24's Season 9 Update. ThomasandtheStorm1.jpg ThomasandtheStorm2.jpg|Thomas, Diesel and Douglas in the background. ThomasandtheStorm3.png BeeYourselfJames1.jpg|A Surprised Thomas (James can be seen right next to him) LateAgainRosie1.jpg|Thomas at Knapford Station with Toby and Rosie. WilbertGetsPranked1.jpg|Thomas in "Wilbert Gets Pranked". Paxton'sGainsandPains1.jpg|Thomas at Knapford Station along with Paxton, James and Stanley. 2013AdventuresofThomasdiscussion.jpg|2013 Adventures of Thomas in a discussion. NewThomasWoodenRailwayKeekre24discussionbackground.jpg|Thomas is Keekre24's new ThomasWoodenRailway Discussion background. Keekre24ThomasWoodenRailwaycollectionvideo-1.jpg|Thomas in Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway's first collection video. Keekre24ThomasWoodenRailwaySnowplowThomasicon.png|The Snowplow Thomas icon. TWRailwayCurrenticon.png|Thomas in Keekre24's current icon. Keekre24AdventuresofThomasdiscussion2.png Keekre24CrankyBugsremake.jpg|Thomas and Percy in Keekre24's Cranky Bugs remake. ThomasGetsSpooked1.jpg|Thomas gets scared at Brendam. Thomas Christmas.png|The 2015 Christmas Thomas Icon. K24 Icon.png|Thomas in Keekre24's Youtube, Facebook and Twitter Icon. S1.png|Thomas in the first season. The Trouble with Trucks.png|Thomas in "The Trouble With Trucks". Vicarstown Takedown pic.png|Thomas and Donald. Disaster on Sodor.png|Thomas off the rails. Thomas' 4th of July.png|Thomas and Rickety. S2.png|Thomas in the second season. S3.png|Thomas in the third season. Orange Orange Orange Orange 1.jpg|Thomas and Bertie. IMG_3237.PNG|Gold Thomas in Claw of the Law. Thomas in Oliver's Eleven.jpg|Thomas in Oliver's Eleven. Thomas CGI.png|Thomas in Duck and the Quack Attack. Thomas in Day Out With Thomas.png|Thomas at 2015 Day Out With Thomas!. Wooden Railway Thomases.png|A bunch of Wooden Railway Thomases in 2015 Day Out With Thomas!. Thomas and the Rocks in Day Out With Thomas.png|Thomas with a few rocks in 2015 Day Out With Thomas!. Thomas and Billy Promo.jpg|Thomas and Billy Promo. Keekre's Season12 Layout.jpg|Promo with Connor and Caitlin. Peter Sam, Charlie and Scruff for Keekre.jpg|Promo for ThomasWoodenRailway Discussion, he can be seen behind Peter Sam, Charlie and Scruff. Claw of the Law Advertisement.png|Advertisement with Dart for Claw of the Law. Thomas Outside Promo.jpeg|Thomas in the outside promo. BatteryPoweredThomasPromo.jpeg|Battery-Powered Thomas promo. Thomas basis.jpg|Thomas' Basis. Category:Characters Category:Tank engines Category:Steam engines Category:Protagonists Category:North Western Railway Category:Blue Engines Category:Branchline Engines Category:Thomas' Branchline Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 1